The present invention relates to bedding/padding and more specifically, to bedding for a pet such as a dog. Traditional bedding for dogs is in the form of a cushion filled with fibrous material, which provides an interior cushioning to support the weight of the dog and provide comfort while the pet is laying down.
Pet beds have been around for years and come in all shapes and sizes to provide comfort for pets. Pets instinctively dig and bunch up their bedding to create a “nest” to lay down on as if they were in the wild. Pet owners are constantly flattening out their pets bedding so their pet can lay down comfortably on flat bedding.
Though different pet beds have been available in the marketplace, there has been a need for improvement. This new pet pocket bed design prevents bunching up of bedding and allows pet owners to customize the thickness and plushness of their pets bed to insure their comfort. The pet bed works in combination with a flat rigid surface to keep the bedding flat.
Pet crate beds currently on the market are placed in a pet's crate, on top of the included standard plastic tray pan, which the bed can easily slide and move by the pets movement within the crate, causing the owner to bend or “climb” uncomfortably into the crate to flatten out the bedding for their pet's comfort. This pet pocket bed will resolve this issue and keep the bedding flat.
This new pet pocket bed/pad prevents bedding from bunching up by inserting a flat rigid surface inside a compartment added underneath or inside the pet bed, which keeps the bedding flat and rigid, while allowing pet owners to add plush inserts to customize the plushness of their pets bed.
This Pocket Bed/Pad can also be used in any medical setting, made of one time use plastic with absorbent top, with and not limited to adhesive edges for closure to insure a tight custom fit, with perforated edges for easy tear away removal. The pocket pad will allow an exam table, surgical table, cage tray pan or crate tray to be inserted inside, to keep the pad flat and rigid to prevent bunching up which would keep the pad away from sutures or wounds and allow easy clean up after exams.